Held Together
by FuneralPyres
Summary: Wally and Artemis are sent to Paris on a mission but with these two enemies under the same roof what will happen in the most romantic city in the world? Waltemis SuperMartian and Chesheroy im not sure who will be the love interests of Dick and Kaldur
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning of It All

**Hello World! This is my first fanfic! YEA WOOHOO! anyway my brother gave this account to me as a graduation gift but anyway im writing this with my gf**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE or ANYTHING RELATED TO DC COMICS OR CARTOON NETWORK

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: The Beginning of It All<strong>

"You idiot!" the blonde known as Artemis screamed.

"Oh! I'm an idiot it's not my fault Professor Zoom threw you at me! It's not my fault your bow nearly impaled me!" the red head known as Kid Flash yelled back.

"Get a room!" Robin, Superboy, and Aqualad screamed at the pair.

"Shut up! Like I would ever go out with them. Yea right..." the pair said not noticing that Black Canary had walked in and was watching the intently.

"Both of you with me." Black Canary spoke to the two teens who were arguing.

"NOW!" she sonic screamed.

"Yes ma'am," the formerly bickering teens said.

Five minutes later in the mission room

"What! You want us to go on a mission together! Me with him by ourselves!" Artemis screamed at the team's trainer Black Canary.

"Well if you two lovebirds can keep your hormones in check I can just se-" Black Canary was saying before being interrupted by Superman.

"What Dinah was trying to say was that if you two are uncomfortable with the current arrangements we could send other members of the team." Superman said in the most human way possible for any human (which he wasn't)

"Hormones! You guys think me and Artemis...that we...you guys think we like each other!" Wally screamed at the group of League members that were present. Wally and Artemis just stood there staring at Black Canary, Superman, Martian Manhunter, and Red Tornado.

_I mean I couldn't possibly like her...Right? I mean it's Artemis were talking about...I mean she's beautiful and has the most perfect eyes and she...wait...WHAT AM I SAYING! This is Artemis we're or I'm talking about. She hates me! _Kid Flash thought.

_Me and Wally! Please! Why would I go out with him! I mean he has great abs and he's funny and extremely handsome and GET AHOLD OF YOURSELF ARTEMIS! This is Kid Idiot I'm talking about! The jerk who hates me… _Artemis thought.

"Black Canary I'm afraid Superman and I both owe you Ten dollars." Martian Manhunter said.

"Ha! I knew it now you two are going to "bond" on the "mission" you will go on." Black Canary said to the two teens. That was when realization fell on the two teens who had just accidentally confessed their love of each other to Martian Manhunter.

J'onn J'onnz! They both mentally screamed as loud as possible.

"Ugh!" Martian Manhunter said in pain as he grabbed his head.

"Now come with me." Black Canary as she got up from the table and at the same time taking the money from Superman and Martian Manhunter. The two fuming sidekicks followed their trainer as they glared at Martian Manhunter and Superman for having bet on them.

_Wait...Black Canary thinks we love each other...and Martian Manhunter must have read our minds! Wait that has to mean that...A-A-Artemis...likes...me… _The young speedster thought to himself slowly, something that rarely happened. He looked at his supposed enemy and smiled nervously. He hoped that she knew what he had thought_. _Before Wally noticed they got to the teleportation device.

"Black Canary you do know that the matter transmitter has been having difficulties and I have yet to fix the problem." Red Tornado plainly said.

"Oh I know that the teleporter isn't working correctly and that it can only teleport things that re only touching one square foot of the floor," the trainer said as she smiled slyly as she saw that Wally understood what he was going to have to do then she turned around looking at a seemingly empty part of the room and said, "and Megan you stop the camouflage I know you're there."

"How'd you know?" Megan said as she revealed the rest of the team. He saw Superboy, Aqualad, and Robin snicker.

"Well you would never miss what's going to happen." Black Canary said smiling.

"Ummm...What's going to happen next?" Artemis said.

"You two are being sent to Paris and you'll be there undercover. You're being teleported directly into your hotel room your clothes will be there and so will the info on your mission." the trainer smiled wryly, "oh and Wally is going to have to carry you bridal style. Its the only way you two can be inside while touching less than 1 foot squared."

"WHAT!" Artemis screamed so loud that she could give Black Canary a run for her money.

* * *

><p><strong>So what'd ya think and reviews are welcome. I really hoped you guys liked it if anyone reads it...please do.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok for clarification for my dearest friend I'm writing this with she is not my girlfriend she is just a girl which is my friend and in my all boy school we just shorten a friend which is also a girl to gf which does not stand for girlfriend **and she's way to much like a sister to me.

Ok here is our second chapter! YAY :D ok um that was my overly optimistic and jittery and (according to her she's also) spaztastic friend that is a girl which is helping me.

**DISCLAIMER:** We do not own Young Justice

Chapter 2: (We can't think of a name)

_"You two are being sent to Paris and you'll be there undercover. You're being teleported directly into your hotel room your clothes will be there and so will the info on your mission." the trainer smiled wryly, "oh and Wally is going to have to carry you bridal style. Its the only way you two can be inside while touching less than 1 foot squared."_

_"WHAT!" Artemis screamed so loud that she could give Black Canary a run for her money._

"Agh! You're so loud…ugh…my head." Superboy said grabbing his head in pain.

"Well look at that Artemis…your scream is Supey's greatest weakness." Wally said smirking at the archer.

"Well I didn't hear you complain when you heard you had to carry me." Artemis said in the most seductive way possible while swaying her hips as she walked towards Wally.

"Wait y-y-you're saying that I w-want to ca-ca-carry you?" Wally stuttered as he walked backwards as Artemis approached him. Soon he was stuck in between Artemis and the wall. Artemis star stroking his arm playingly.

"No I never said that. I just wanted to know if the great Wally West was to scared to carry a girl in his big, strong arms right?" Artemis asked slowly moving her hand up and down his lean but muscular arm.

"GET A ROOM!" Robin yelled at the pair. Just as the pair was about to tag team Robin Black Canary cleared her throat, which to everyone else it sounded like a massive engine turning on.

"Everybody CALM DOWN…" Black Canary said as she looked at the pair then continued, "Get in the transporter."

"You know we're not going to do that we'd much rather die than do that." Wally said.

"Oh really? Well it's a little too late for that…you see, when Artemis was flirting with you, you two walked into the teleporter and you won't survive unless you do what I said. Do it Red Tornado!" Black Canary said with a smile on her face. Then walls appeared around the pair and were closed by a glass door.

"Wally what are going to do!" Artemis screamed at more than asked the speedster.

**5 seconds left… **

"We have to do what Black Canary said," Wally plainly said.

**4…**

"What! No there has to be another way!" Artemis said as she started to panic. The archer was used to open wide spaces not small spaces where she could die.

**3…**

Wally saw her panic and with his super speed he picked her up bridal style.

**2…**

He expected her to fight but all she did was pull her self closer to his chest and hug him.

**1…**

"It's going to be ok Artemis…I won't let anything ever happen to you." Wally said closing his eyes and hoping they survived.

**Matter Transmission started.**

Then they were gone.

Ok ok its short we get it and we promise the next one will be up in an hour or two ok sorry oh and before I forget the bold is the computer talking and please help us on the chapter name.

Oh and this is his friend that's a girl. Awww…so romantic right…that was my idea…my friend here didn't like the idea and he's a hopeless romantic so I don't get how that works but anyway…I based Wally on my friend who doesn't like to accept that he's a hopeless romantic.


	3. Chapter 3

**We went to summer camp and now we're back. Sorry.**

**I'm so so so so sorry! Anyway here's the story! :D**

Disclaimer: If we owned Young Justice would we be writing this Disclaimer?

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: The Mission<p>

_"It's going to be ok Artemis…I won't let anything ever happen to you." Wally said closing his eyes and hoping they survived._

_**Matter Transmission started.**_

_Then they were gone._

Suddenly Wally appeared with Artemis in his arms. Then they started to fall.

_Wait! We're falling but where are we! Where's the Eiffel Tower we're suppo- ugh! _Wally thought as he realized he was falling from the Eiffel Tower. (He thought in super speed so he thought that in under a second)

"AHH! WALLY DO SOMETHING!" Wally heard Artemis scream as she held him tighter and as he tried to align himself with the edge of the Eiffel Tower to try something that he knew had a 1 in 1,000 chance of working. He was going to try something that not even all of the Flashes could do…he was going to "lend" his speed and defy gravity itself.

Slowly he concentrated on not moving.

"WALLY WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" Artemis screamed as Wally slowly and gradually losing speed.

"Wally are you flying?" Artemis asked as they finally came to a stop…500 ft. over the ground.

"No Artemis I just used my amazingness to charm the speed force into stealing our speed and by default when he had no speed left we stoped mo-" Wally was saying until Artemis kissed his cheek.

"Thanks for saving my life Wally I owe you one," Artemis said as Wally touched his cheek where she had kissed him.

_She…She kissed me…Yes! _Wally thought forgetting that they were 500 ft. over the ground and soon they started to fall.

"Shit! Not again!" Wally said as they started to fall once again since he lost his concentration, "Come on! COME ON! Artemis! I can't slow down!"

"It's ok it's ok Just calm down…I believe in you Wally." Artemis said in the most soothing voice she could muster.

"I can't do it the speed force wants me to have a reason to live other than myself!" he shouted as the ground came closer.

"Here's a reason Wally," Artemis said as she pulled Wally into a kiss…on the lips. At first he was shocked but slowly his eyes closed and he fell into a kiss with the girl he thought hated him as they came to a stop 10 ft. over the ground. (A/N: hmm… sounds like something that happened to me)

**Mount Justice****-**

"So Black Canary where'd you send them?" Robin asked.

"Well it appears they were dropped right over the Eiffel Tower." Black Canary said as if this happened everyday,

"What!" the rest of the team, except Superboy, shouted.

"Oh don't worry…Wally will think of something." Black Canary said as she walked away from the teleporters.

"Black Canary…Where are you going?" Robin asked.

"Oh didn't I say it before? I'm going to Paris with Ollie and you all will come too." Black Canary said as she kept walking.

"Wait isn't that where you sent Wally and Artemis?" Megan asked Black Canary.

"Yeah anyway we could have taken them on the plane but seeing them like that is so much better." Black Canary said smirking as she walked out of the room.

"I like the way she thinks." Robin said as he laughed and followed Black Canary.

* * *

><p><strong>Yea I know it's pretty bad but we didn't have any good ideas anyway next chapter will have supermartian.<strong>

**I'm so sorry! Anyway next chapter will have supermartian! *Squeal***


End file.
